Sad Beautiful Tragic
by Vesper Rose
Summary: It wasn't a secret that he despised the boy and vice versa. Still, he would make him his... What he wouldn't give to tear that body to shreds.


AN: Omg, I'm alive?! Yes, yes I am alive. I do apologize for being gone for a very long time and coming back with something new instead of an update for other stories... But that is explained on my profile (which I finally fixed up!).

I'm going to warn you... This is complete gibberish. There is like no plot whatsoever... It's really about Kaname hating Zero, but, how even with that, he must have him... In different words, of course. (That's also why I've named it Sad Beautiful Tragic (which I don't take credit for because it's from Taylor Swift's new album, but trust me this has nothing to do with the song)) I haven't written in a long time, so there may be some grammatical errors and the like.

Feel free to PM me if you have any questions!

(I'm hoping this story or account won't be deleted or anything *heard about the deleting of stories because they went against the rules and is now paranoid*) (I didn't know what to put it under... So I just put angst... -shrugs-)

* * *

His finger brushed the page, lifting it just enough so that it could grasp it between his thumb and his pointer. His eyes scanned the text swiftly – at a rate that if one were watching him it would give away his immortality. He turned the page and repeated the process. But he was in class now, surrounded by his fellow vampires, who were also committing acts that would expose their nature.

There were only two presences that made his senses tingle, and occasionally glance up at the class that he was ignoring (not entirely – he was _the_ pureblood; it was his job to keep the others in line). Toga Yagari, a well-known vampire hunter currently serving as the Night Class' babysitter, sat at the desk in the front of the room. His chair pushed back, just touching the chalkboard that his head was against and his feet elevated on said desk. His arms were folded over his chest as his eye roamed about the room here and there before it closed again. Kaname was just as wary of him as he was with the class.

The other presence was the one that Kaname was trying to blatantly trying to ignore, but his entire being twitched with anticipation. Zero Kiryuu was sitting as close to the door as possible, away from any of the other vampires who opted to sit in the middle or front of the class. He slouched, resting his chin in his palm glancing at everything but the beings in the room. He and Yagari would have silent conversations (staring at each other from across the room) when the tension became too much for him. A part of him wished he'd brought a book, but the other part never wanted his attention away from the potentially dangerous creatures surrounding him.

Zero had been in the Night Class for exactly two months just one day before. And he'd done it willingly. He'd gone on an extended mission in Korea, where an army of Level Es was being created. For what, the hunters did not know, but the Korean hunters were outnumbered and slowly losing more hunters, leaving them to call in their allies from Japan. There, he'd been deeply injured by the numerous amounts of Level Es and during the fight against the pureblood that'd been creating the army. During that time, he'd refused any type of sustenance in order to hide his vampire nature (the Koreans hadn't been informed of his turning – they were only aware of the death of the Kiryuu family).

When he returned, he attacked a student in his bloodlust.

He knew very well that had he ran into Yuuki on the way to his dorm, she would've been the one he attacked. So he'd decided that switching to the Night Class would be best. He'd be under the close eye of his master, and he would never dare to attack a vampire unless he absolutely needed to. He didn't want their blood in his system – the very thought disgusted him.

Kaname paused his reading to look up at the hunter. He could tell Zero was waiting for something to happen so that he had an excuse to shoot one of them. Other than that, he didn't give Kaname any issues. He was rather quiet even for him. The only problem Kaname had was that Zero was so near and his neck tingled to be bit by him.

The pureblood had only allowed it once, long ago when Zero had been fighting his hunger (he'd nearly drained Yuuki the third time he drank from her) and was steadily falling into Level E. He'd only done it because Yuuki was driving herself insane worrying over the hunter and Kaname would have none of it.

Since then, the area where the hunter bit him tingled whenever he was around. It made Kaname want to rip Zero's heart from his chest.

* * *

"What?"

Kaname crossed his legs, resting his cheek against his knuckles, his arm resting on the arm chair. He understood the incredulous look he was receiving from the hunter – not even he could believe his own words. But he meant them as much as he wished he didn't. And he knew Zero knew that he meant it.

Kaname wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up in this predicament; Zero and he in the pureblood's room with the hunter lounging on the couch beside the chair he was sitting in. Zero had been on edge since he first set foot in Kaname's room, keeping a close eye on the pureblood and making sure that his hands were able to reach for his gun quickly.

After class, when the Night Class had reached their dorm, Kaname ordered for Zero to follow him to his room. It was an act of impulse – the feeling in his neck was growing and while he could handle many things and successfully suppress them, the tingle in his neck refused to vanish.

"I will give you my blood to help slow your falling," Kaname repeated, more for himself than Zero.

Zero's lip curled in disgust, "I refuse." He stood with every intention of leaving, but as he was running out of patience (and courtesy), Kaname used his power to hold the hunter in his place. He hadn't wanted to resort to that, but he would not accept any type of refusal from the silver headed male.

"I wasn't asking, Kiryuu." Kaname sat up, narrowing his wine colored orbs. He released his hold on Zero, who instantly reached for his gun, pointing it at the pureblood.

"I don't care," Zero hissed. "I don't want your filthy blood."

The corners of Kaname's lips twitched upward, offering the hunter a ghost of a smirk. "Then do you prefer to take from Yuuki? Do you realize that each time you drink from her, you take more and more? Or did you forget how long she slept the last time?"

A low rumble settled in Zero's chest, he clenched his teeth and his own eyes narrowed. Steadily, he lowered his gun. Kaname's smirk grew. It was obvious that Zero knew Kaname wasn't just doing this out of kindness, and Kaname didn't bother to assure him that he wasn't.

Spitting through clenched teeth, "What's in it for you?"

Because Zero had every right not to trust him.

* * *

It had been two months since that night – the night of their ultimatum. They hadn't been quick to start it, though. Kaname wouldn't dare to force it on Zero and have him run away. He'd waited long enough for the boy, and he refused to continue waiting.

But Kaname had made certain to claim the hunter through blood and body. It was all Kaname has asked for. He'd give Zero blood in return for blood and sex, it wasn't like he was asking he was asking for the hunter's life.

Of course, it'd be a bonus if that had happened, but the pureblood doubted it would ever happen and he wouldn't push for it.

Spent bodies detached themselves from each other – one sitting up reclined against the headboard, the other steadily inching his way to the edge of the bed, visibly wincing. Finally, unable to handle the pinches in his back, he stilled settling for staring at the wall.

Kaname fingered Zero's silver tresses, tugging on them gently, brushing his fingers through them. The hunter slapped the pureblood's hand away, glaring at him. Kaname sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "It wouldn't hurt to at least let me help you cool down."

"Well, it does hurt," Zero hissed. "My body hurts."

"It makes me delighted to hear that I am the first to make you feel this way," Kaname murmured lustily, pulling the cover from Zero's body slowly. "May I continue to make it useless, then?"

Zero growled, deciding that his back was healed, gasping when he shot up and off the bed. He quickly gathered his clothes, gritting his teeth to ignore the pain. He pulled his clothes on and shuffled to the door, sighing when it refused to open.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, dolt, where else?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed, lowering his voice to a whisper, "What's wrong with my bed, Kiryuu?"

Zero's eye twitched, he spun around, lip curling in disgust at the sight of Kaname tangled in the sheets. He rolled his eyes. "I don't recall agreeing to _sleeping_ here, Kuran. Now open the door."

"You would think I didn't just fu-"

"Do not finish that sentence and open the damn door!"

Kaname sighed, "As you wish." He released his hold on the exit, watching Zero swing it open.

"And try not to shatter my back next time, demon!"

The pureblood smirked, raising an eyebrow. "So there _will_ be a next time?"

A rumble sounded from the hunter. He scratched his neck. "Do I have a choice?"

Of course he didn't, Kaname mused. At first he did, but along the way _Zero_ had been the one to initiate the act. And the first time that happened, Kaname knew there was no way for the hunter to escape. "No."

The hunter stomped out of the room. The windows in the pureblood's room cracked.

* * *

He drove into him slowly. Agonizingly slow, much to both of their dismay. But Kaname was in not in a rush this time around (the fifteenth time to be exact). He had to be sure that Zero, whose moans had softened to whimpers against the pillow, was thoroughly screwed, leaving him exhausted enough so that he wouldn't leave when they were through. His eyes were already half shut, puffy from weariness.

Kaname pulled out from him, leaving his member just at the hunter's entrance. Zero's whimpers grew; he adjusted his body to rub against the pureblood. Kaname smirked as he slammed back into the body beneath him, making sure he hit that bundle of nerves that drove the hunter insane.

Zero's eyes opened, widening as he released a silent scream. The pureblood twirled his hips, making sure to push against the hunter's spot. His fingers latched onto a pert stub as his lips trailed up and down the hunter's spine.

"Urgh – dammit – Kuran!"

Kaname's eyes darkened, lining with crimson as he bit in to Zero's shoulder, clawing his chest and stopping just below his navel. His fingers lightly brushed against the skin there as he bucked into Zero's spot mercilessly, groaning as the hunter's breathing hitched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He dug his nails into the skin.

Zero tore the pillow, screaming, "Ku-ran!"

The hunter gasped, instantly falling into a deep slumber after his violent climax, unable to handle being awake any longer.

Kaname slid away from him, allowing his body to sink into the bed. He watched as Zero slept, toying with the hunter's hair again. He wouldn't be slapped away this time. The pureblood licked a spot of blood from Zero's arm.

What he wouldn't give to tear that body to shreds, he mused.


End file.
